


Roses

by lass



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lass/pseuds/lass
Summary: “You kept it after all this time?” He whispered, his voice filled with love as he looked at me.“Of course! I meant a lot back then, and it means a lot now. Nobody has ever treated me as well as you treat me and I wanted a reminder”





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

“Nope it’s to early for that shit” I pulled Bobby closer to me as I refused to acknowledge the ding that had been dictating what I do with my life for the past few weeks. 

I felt Bobby shift so he could face me, well not really he was hovering over me to get my phone. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him on top of me in an attempt to get him to cuddle me for longer, I softly stroked his back still half asleep. 

“Just ignore it my love, go back to sleep” I felt Bobby smile against my neck. A smile creeping up on my face upon feeling his contact and knowing he was happy. 

“You’re too adorable in the morning, lass” he whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to my collarbone.

“Just in the mornings?” I asked faking a pout he probably couldn’t see due to him still laying on top of me with his face on my neck.

“You’re cute all the time but even cuter in the mornings!” I tried suppressed a giggle but it was practically impossible when I was with Bobby, even if I was half asleep. 

The lights turned on and I groaned, I pulled the duvet so my eyes would be shield from the bright lights. 

“MC silence your phone” Gary lounged a pillow at me, it landed on Bobby’s back. 

“Jokes on you! I have a human shield” I lifted my head slightly and stuck my tongue out at Gary who was in the bed next to ours. 

“I swear if MC and Bobby are getting it on, I will riot” Marisol said upon seeing Bobby on top of me from the other end of the room. I resisted the urge to traumatize her by moaning and panting.

“Guys! MC got a text!” Bobby yelled in an attempt to defuse what would probably become a conversation about mine and Bobby’s sexy times. 

“Girls! Enjoy a nice lay in as the boys will prepare breakfast in bed! #BoysGetUp #WhatsCookingGoodLooking” 

“Love that for us” I exclaimed as I made Bobby sit up. “I’ve never been so glad I coupled up with you” 

Bobby kissed my cheek lovingly before standing up, “I got you lass, go back to bed” 

I nodded and wrapped myself in the sheets, ready to have at least 30 more minutes of sleep, I watched as some of the boys stood up nervously already trying to get Bobby to help them. I chuckled slightly as they all followed Bobby, in this case Bobby was their alpha. I tried to go back to bed but the girls being stressed about the boys burning down the Villa kept me awake, they did not know how to whisper. 

“Can we keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep” I said to them all, I knew they weren’t going to listen so I sat up ready to join the conversation. 

“Easy for you to say, you have Bobby, he is a pastry chef” Hope rolled her eyes at me, I rolled them back at her, which she glared at me for. 

“I don’t think Bobby will allow them to burn the kitchen, it’s fine” I reassured the girls, if I knew Bobby was that he took charge in the kitchen. He was probably helping out the other guys and making sure things went well. 

“She is right, Bobby would never let the boys food poison us” Lottie agreed with me, I was happy for a second that they were coming to their senses but then, “But have we ever seen Gary cook anything?” 

“He makes incredible coffee, plus he always talk about his nans roast. I’m sure he has some tricks up his sleeve” I shrugged, Lottie looked at me thoughtfully and smiled. 

“As usual you are right MC” 

“The real question, what are they making us?” Marisol said, drawing attention for the chaos that could be heard from the kitchen into happier thoughts. 

“I better get some croissants” I remarked, I knew they probably won’t be homemade because from what I know they take some time to make but Bobby remembering they are my favorite and bringing some would be enough. 

“He knows they are your favorite babe! He is going to get them for you 100%” Chelsea’s adorable voice was heard as she popped up from the underneath covers. 

Before I could reply the boys came in all in a single file line, each carrying a tray. The first was Graham, cause Marisol was the furthest from the door, the Noah, then Lucas, then Gary, and finally the man of my dream, Bobby. 

He walked in with a proud smile, as he kneeled before me and held up the tray of food offering me my breakfast, as if he was presenting an offering to a princess. 

“M’lady” He looked up at me and winked. 

“This is the treatment I deserve” I giggled and took the tray, I placed it on my side without spilling anything and pulled him in for a kiss. He gave me a sly smile before kissing me. Once we pulled away I couldn’t help but fond over this perfect man, who’s gorgeous face reflected my own look of fondness. He placed a delicate kiss on my nose and I giggled again. I struggled not to tell him I love him in that very moment so instead I gave him an eskimo kiss, a giggle escaped his lips and my heart fluttered. 

“I can’t eat when MC and Bobby are being this cute” Lottie’s voice snapped me out of mine and Bobby’s bubble, I laughed and gave Bobby a final kiss. 

I grabbed my breakfast and patted the spot next to me, Bobby climbed into bed and wrapped an arm around me. 

“Bobby this a buffet!” I exclaimed upon seeing my breakfast. This perfect creature of a man had made me strawberry and cream crepes, he made me waffles topped with berries, along with a plate of croissants, for drinks a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. Everything looked so beautiful and delicious, I couldn’t wait to eat it. 

“You deserve it lass! Go on try it!” Bobby encouraged me, so I went in for the crepes. Absolute heaven, they were delicious. 

“I’m going to cry, this is so good” I felt like the luckiest person alive, I brought my hand to my mouth dramatically. Bobby kissed my cheek. 

“I’m glad you like it” 

“Like it? My love, I love it” Some may call the emotion in my voice dramatic but if they tried this food they would understand. 

I alternated between a piece for myself and a piece for Bobby, which he gladly took. There was a lot of food so I might as well share. 

After finishing up the crepes, we moved on to the waffles. 10/10 waffles, they were out of this world. 

“I’m going to cry again, this is so good” I exclaimed again, Bobby laughed, “If you couldn’t tell I cry when I taste good food” 

I cut up a piece for Bobby, he shook his head. 

“Thanks lass but I prefer pancakes” he scrunch up his nose, he looked absolutely adorable but I couldn’t acknowledge that right now. 

“I might rethink this couple” I whispered as I took the waffles for myself. 

“You can try, but no one can satisfy your needs like I can” he whispered in my ear, I looked at him just to see if he was implying what I thought he was implying, he winked at me, he was. 

“Well someone’s getting cocky?” I teased him as I drank my coffee. 

”You’re the one that feeds my ego” he smirked at me and I almost choked on my coffee. 

“We are going to move on from that” I placed my cup down, my cheeks turning pink. I finished my waffles as he laughed. I offered him a croissant which he took gladly, I gave him the cup of orange juice. 

We eat our croissants quietly, we were just enjoying each other company. The rest of the couples were also in their own little bubble, no one was paying attention to other people, they only had eyes for their partners. 

“Hey look,” Bobby brought my attention to him, I turned to look at him. He pulled out a rose from underneath the covers. 

I squealed excitedly like a child, this man was either a magician or I was really oblivious and didn’t notice him sneaking it in. I’m going to go with the first one. 

“For you” He kissed my hand an placed the flower in my hair.

“Thank you” I said shyly, sure I’d gotten roses before but none of them meant as much as this one. I hid my face in his neck, Bobby’s hands wrapped around me and he stroked my hair.

I felt someone take the tray of my lap but I couldn’t bother to check who. So I just kept breathing in Bobby’s scent, a scent that I had loved since the beginning and now seemed to be a scent that made my body relax and feel happy. 

“Thank you for today, my love. Everything was so lovely” I expressed my gratitude. 

“I’d do anything for you lass” The sincerity in his voice made me smile, I love this man so much but I wasn’t sure right now was the time to tell him. 

“I care about you a lot Bobby. I’d do anything to make you happy” I settled for the next best thing, which was to express my love and admiration but no saying it explicitly. 

“I know lass, and you’re doing such a good job at it!” He squeezed me and I let out a laugh, “Having you, you make me happy” 

I lifted my head and kissed him, a kiss which I poured what I wasn’t ready to tell him: love. 

After our sweet moment, he headed into the shower and I headed into the dressing room. It was empty since the girls were washing up the dishes since the guys had cooked. I headed over to my suitcase and took the rose of my hair.

We weren’t supposed to bring any books into the Villa but I managed to sneak a copy of my favorite book, The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho. I placed the rose between the pages and closed the book. This was my sisters way of preserving roses, I never wanted to preserve them but I wanted to keep this one. I set the book on the bottom of my suitcase and got dressed, ready for today which I would spend with my love. 

—

A year later I found myself moving dozens of boxes that contained our stuff into the new flat Bobby and I were moving into. We were finally at the end, each of us carrying the final two boxes. 

“Well now comes to difficult part, unpacking” Bobby wrapped his arms around me as we looked at our apartment. Everything had already been decorated by Chelsea, all we need was to put everything away. 

“How about we start with the office?” I suggested as I looked into the 5 boxes that contained only books, all of which I owned. 

“No wonder you and Noah got along so well, you nerds” he laughed and poked my side, I laughed with him. 

“Come on” I dragged him into the office, we didn’t even bother carrying the boxes we just pushed them from the living room to the office. 

Bobby and I started opening boxes placing the books on the shelves of our office. I started on the bottom shelf and Bobby took the top. I felt a sharp pain on my head as I placed my collection of Sandra Cisneros books on the shelf. 

One of my favorite books, The Alchemist fell onto my lap. 

“How dare you drop my favorite book on my head?” I fake glared at Bobby, he kneeled down and kissed the top of my head. 

“I’m so sorry lass, it slipped out of my hands, I’m so sorry” He wrapped his arms around me quickly and kissed me. 

I laughed, “it’s fine” 

Bobby let go off me and picked up the book from my lap. 

“The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho” He read the cover, “This is your favorite?” 

“One of my favorites” I shrugged. 

He did a run through of the pages, a second later something fell out. He picked up the rose. It was dried and thin from being kept in a book for a year. All the memories came back to me, the sweet moment we shared when he gave it to me. 

“What’s this lass?” He asked, he didn’t know, I don’t think I’ve ever told him. 

“Do you remember the day the boys and you had to make the girls and I breakfast in the Villa?” I asked hoping to spark his memory. 

He nodded, a smile creeping up on his lips. 

“That’s the rose you gave me that day” 

He stayed quiet for a moment admiring the rose before looking at me, his eyes kind of glossy. 

I wrapped my arms around him. 

“You kept it after all this time?” He whispered, his voice filled with love as he looked at me. 

“Of course! I meant a lot back then, and it means a lot now. Nobody has ever treated me as well as you treat me and I wanted a reminder” I told him and kissed his cheek, “I love you Bobby” 

“I love you lass, I can’t believe you kept it. That’s the sweetest thing” He places the flower down and gave me a hug. 

“That wasn’t the only flower I’ve kept” I pulled away from him and looked at the shelf, I found my copy of Corazón by Yésika Salgado. I opened it and pulled out another rose. 

“This one is from the roses you gave me when we went on our first date when we left the Villa” The look on Bobby’s face was indescribable. 

“You kept those too?” He asked in disbelief. 

“I didn’t keep the whole dozen. I just pick one and I put it in a book. I kept at least one of every time you’ve ever given me flowers” 

“I’m at a loss for words, but I love you so much and the fact you’ve kept little pieces of our relationship means the world to me” 

“Well, you mean the world to me” I kissed his cheek happily. 

“So how do you remember what books have roses? And how do you remember what day I gave it to you?” He wondered now, he seemed impressed.

“Well The Alchemist was the only book I brought to the Villa so that one stayed there” I smiled, “Corazón is a poetry book about constant hunger for love and other things. When we left the Villa and even know, I crave your love, it felt appropriate to put it there” 

“Wait, so you relate our love story to books you own and that’s how you decide where to keep the rose?” I could picture the gears in his head spinning trying to make sense of it all. 

“Basically” I smiled at him, he took my hands. 

“I hope you know that I want to see all the roses and I want you to explain why they are placed in every book” He looked at me lovingly, I knew I couldn’t resist him. 

“We are going to be here a while, you bring me roses every week” I informed him, which he did in fact. It was mostly on Fridays when he would come home from the bakery, he would usually bring me pasties and a dozen roses. 

“Well we got the rest of our lives” Bobby smiled before he leaned in an kissed me. “This is going to make the cutest story for our children and grandchildren” He laughed happily, a sparkle in his eyes when he spoke of our future. 

“I can’t wait” 

We spent the rest of that afternoon opening up the books that contained roses, Bobby looked at me like I was the only thing in the world as I explained our love story through books. The twinkle in his eyes never left, and his look fond towards me grew more and more as the stories went on. 

The love in his eyes, the joy in his laugh, made me feel like the happiest person in the world, I made him happy and that’s all I ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you enjoyed it and if you would be interested in seeing more from me about MC and Bobby x.


End file.
